MVC Wedding
by Immatureboys
Summary: Before Civil War, and after Team Up in this One-Shot story. Peter and Chun Li take their relationship to the next level.


Author's Note: Thanks for the idea Silentman87.

* * *

"Hello Peter. I see Chun Li is not with you?"

Aunt May inquired having tea with Peter. It was another day off for Peter from job at the Daily Bugle and as Spider-Man. Together they sat in the nice quiet peaceful old house in the Queens neighborhood. "She had some follow-up work to do with her boss, no big deal."

"I see, and I trust you relationship is going well."

"I would not say perfect, but nobody is ever perfect. Aside from that we make a pretty good team. I never felt so close to her since Mary Jane."

Aunt May nodded sipping her tea, "Indeed you two have gotten really close. And it seems like she trust you more than anything."

"Yeah Aunt May, and I really like her. So on that I am thinking off…" Peter pause as he starting to blush.

Even through his aunt was old she saw the signs on his face. She didn't need Peter to tell her as she had already figured it out. "You're thinking of asking for her hand in marriage are you?" Aunt May asked.

"Yeah that is just about it."

Aunt May smiled at Peter. "My boy is growing up. I barely know you anymore."

"So I've been saving up for a nice ring at the Discount Mall."

"Say no more Peter." Aunt May presented Peter with nice Sapphire Ring. "This ring was originally my mothers and it's been in my family for decades. I wanted to pass this off to my children. And I think you earned it."

"You're willing to part with this ring. Isn't special to you?"

"Yes, but you are special to me. The way you strive and not let anything get you down completely is one of your many character traits. The ring symbolizes your determination to never back down."

"Thanks Aunt May." Peter accepted the ring with full gratitude.

"Remember; a man has to put himself before his wife. Can you do that?" Aunt May reminded.

"Yeah, I can do that. I know it won't be easy though."

"Then you have my blessings. Also make it very special for Chun Li. Get to perfect place and atmosphere. And it would make her the happiest woman in the world just like your uncle Ben. I'm sure of it." Aunt May concluded as she hugged Peter.

* * *

The young Daily Bugle Photographer waited outside patiently for his love. Ever since talking with his aunt, he wasn't sure on how he was going to approach this situation. Not that he was getting cold feet, but it was such a major step for him. That is not to say he had come far with Mary Jane. As he waited at the Airport through the mist of people, he glanced at the gold ring with the Sapphire shaping the top. For now, he figured to just let it go at its own pace.

As he caught Chun Li coming down the escalator, he put the ring back in pocket.

"Hey," Peter approached Chun Li with a French Vanilla Cappuccino.

"Hey yourself smartguy," She greeted back. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing much, just catching up on some work."

She chuckled for bit, "Aren't we all?"

First off on their list, was the University as they were done announcing nearly all the graduates?

"Our next person is, Peter Benjamin Parker graduating with the highest honor from Empire State University." The Dean introduced. As Peter walked on stage with his cap and gown he accepted his Master's Degree with congratulations handshake. Now only his teachers applauded his success, but everyone in the crowd.

When the last person was called and the teacher made his closing announcements, everyone had already disbursed. Aunt May and Chun Li was the first to greet Peter amongst the crowd.

Aunt May grasped Peter and kiss his cheek. "I'm so proud of you Peter."

"Yeah, congratulations on graduating," Chun Li said with a hug.

Peter embraced her back. "Thanks you two, it means a lot that you came."

"Are you kidding? We would not miss it for the world. You're at a whole new level."

In celebration of the graduation, Peter and Chun Li attended musical of Spider-Man. It was show retelling the evens from their first team up. It brought great pleasure to Peter in general to see him honored that they put a show on him. It was already at the last part between the confrontation with Spider-Man and the Kingpin. It was the final epic clash.

"Your will not succeed Kingpin. For your evil plans are at an end. " Actor Spider-Man confronted the biggest crime boss in New York underworld.

"I am far from my plans web-slinger, because I always have some backup for the ringers." Kingpin sung back. "Under my boot, you will grovel and then with Shadaloo and S.I.N they will see I am unstoppable."

"Look again your all alone big fat man. And soon prison will be your very own gangland." Spider-Man sang back.

"Once again you underestimate me wall-crawler, yet your humor had gotten much smaller." Kingpin continued to sing as his Sinister Seven appeared before him.

Actor Spider-Man placed his hands on his side and laughed. "Haha, haha, haha, crime will never win as long as I'm around, because you never kick a hero when he's…down." Spider-Man sang to the audience. As he continued to sing actor Chun Li, Frank West and Iron-Man showed up for the party.

"We got your back Spidey with open arms. We came so far now. There is no way we are going to lose with a frown." Actor Chun Li said.

"Come on Peter it wasn't all that bad. I actually found it pretty humorous." Chun Li tried to cheer up moping Peter.

"Yeah, well at least your character wasn't butchered completely." He chirped.

Upon the highest rooftop of the Big Apple skies, the two partners, now lovers sat together. With a blanket and some goodies, it was the perfect private place for an afternoon picnic. With the warm sun rays shining bright on their faces, it was more than enough to relax.

Both were out of uniform and in their street clothes. With her bare legs crossed, Chun Li watched the sight of New York from above. The people were almost like ants compared to where her and Peter was standing.

"The picnic is nice, thank you. So are you going to tell what this is all about?" Chun Li asked.

Peter approached her behind as he held the ring behind his back. "Chun Li, can close your eyes for a second?" he asked.

Question marks poured into her brain; nonetheless she did what she was told. She didn't know where Peter was going with this situation. "Okay you can open your eyes now." He instructed. Chun Li's jaw had dropped when she saw Peter on his knees with a blue ring to her. She was almost at loss for words.

"Chun Li, I can't live without you. So will you be with me? Will you be my wife?"

Chun Li could not believe what she was hearing. It was not that she didn't love Peter that much, but it was so sudden even for her. Like Peter, she loved him really much; otherwise she would have gone back to her world. She still struggled with the right words as it felt like something was choking her.

It had been more the five minutes ever since his proposal. Peter was already starting to fear her answer. Perhaps it was too soon or too late, he did not know. Out of the top of his mind, he blurted "I can understand if you decline, I mean…"

"Yes," Chun Li cut Peter off. "The answer is yes, Peter."

Peter slit the ring on her finger. Minutes later, the Peter wrapped his arms around Chun Li and swung her around in his arms. Next the two concluded with an evening passionate kiss. Above from everyone else in New York, they were on top of the world.

* * *

It had been a month since the proposal. Off course the Aunt May was not the only one aware of their engagement. The Avengers became full aware of the engagement. And being one of the Avengers, they were more than happy to offer their support. Even Jameson insisted on being a part of the Wedding. Even if the strict old boss did not show it, he considered Peter a part of the Daily Bugle family.

While She-Hulk was most persistent in dragging Chun Li for Bachelorette party, Tony Stark had done the same with Peter for Bachelor party. They figured they enjoy the single life before they officially tied the knot.

The next month came the big day.

"Thanks for being my best man Tony. With Harry gone I didn't know who else to turn to." Peter said.

Tony placed a rose in his tux pocket. "No problem Peter it's the least I can do. I mean it is your big day after all unless you're getting cold feet."

"Me. no way," Peter tense for second. "You still have the rings, don't you?"

In the meantime, Chun Li stared at her reflection looking at her snow like wedding dress. She couldn't believe it herself that this was happening. Even if she stopped the world's evil for good, she didn't think she would settle down like this. She only wished her father was here to see this.

"You look absolutely beautiful." She-Hulk complimented acting of Chun Li's bridesmaid. "You'll blow everyone away."

"Thanks, I never felt so close to Peter and to have me be is wife is pretty overwhelming."

She-Hulk placed her hands on Chun Li's shoulders. "Don't worry; I'm sure you two will still have your adventures here and there."

As the soothing music played through the church, everyone had already taken their seats. Steve Rogers had led Chun Li inside the church. Peter was beyond words on her looks in a Wedding dress.

The allies that attended ranged from Hagger, Frank West, Ryu, Cammy, Sakura, and Ken. The other members also attended the big day such as the Fantastic Four, X-Men, and the Avengers all in sharp tuxedos. Peter old schoolmates even attended the wedding. Deadpool had even attended the wedding perfectly reframed from chatting in tears, thanks to Wolverine. Scarlet Spider and Strider had even made an appearance in the wedding, but not seen in the crowd.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite this couple in holy matrimony of Peter Benjamin Parker and Chun Li." The Minister stated. "Peter do you take Chun Li to be you're lawfully wedded wife."

"Peter nodded his head, "I do, until death do us part?"

"And Chun Li do you take Peter to be your husband?" the Minister inquired.

Chun Li smiled with her velvet lipstick, "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me I hereby pronoun you husband and wife." He said. "You may kiss the bride."

After the final kiss, everyone left the church in celebration. The newlywed couple went inside a nice fancy limo (courtesy of Stark International). Chun li threw the flower bouquet. Through the crowd of girls, Felicia was the first to catch the bouquet with ease.

As they drove off Dazzler gave off the final fireworks to celebrate their engagement as husband and wife.

"Today is new day for us." Peter told Chun Li.

Chun Li leaned her head on Peter shoulder, "With you, it's always a new day. And as long as I'm with you it makes me look forward to more adventures that may come our way."


End file.
